The present invention relates to packing means in general, and more particularly to a bag of heat sealed or thermoplastic film and a method of manufacturing of such bags.
Packages or bags of the type under consideration have been produced from a hose or a half-hose of thermoplastic film and provided with a grip in the form of a grip hose. These bags have been made of various shapes depending on the application of such bags.
Bags produced of heat-sealed plastic film have been disclosed in applicant's pending U.S. applications Ser. No. 471,140; 664,887; 540,606 and 678,010.
A plastic bag with a loop-shaped grip has been disclosed in DE-OS 33 21341. This disclosed plastic bag has folds, such as head folds, by means of which a filling volume of the bag is enhanced. The grip of the bag is formed as a hose projecting beyond the two opposite walls of the bag. Because of an increased, filling volume there is, however a danger that the package, depending on a commodity with which it is to be filled, would be loaded too much. Since the loading is transmitted to the gripping hose it has been proposed, for example in DE-OS 33 21 341 that the grip would be made as a loop of a plastic film material and be provided at each end of the grip with a strip formed in one piece with the grip and of the length which would substantially correspond to the width of the bag, each strip being connected to the walls of the bag by welding.
The provision of the bag with strips and also the necessity of making additional welding seams to connect the strips to the walls of the bag make the manufacturing of such bags rather expensive.